This invention relates to a three dimensional animal target and, more particularly, to an anchoring system for mounting the three dimensional animal target in the ground.
Three dimensional animal targets may be constructed of foam to simulate the form of an animal, such as a deer, bear, elk, or moose. These targets are used by hunters who practice shooting into the targets. To simulate actual hunting conditions, it is advantageous to move the target to various positions for shooting practice.
Currently, several types of three dimensional targets have a conduit-rebar anchoring system. This anchoring system includes target supports, such as a first pipe or conduit which extends from a front portion of the animal target and a second pipe or conduit which extends from a rear portion of the animal target. To mount the target in the ground, two rods or rebars are pushed into the ground in positions which align with the pipes extending from the animal target. Then, the conduits attached to the target are slid onto the rebars. However, this anchoring system requires precise alignment of the conduit and the rebar of the front and rear portions of the animal target simultaneously, requiring an expenditure of time in mounting and remounting the animal target for various shooting positions.
Additionally, the first and second conduits are not always parallel making the alignment of the conduit and rebar more difficult.
Another type of three dimensional animal target includes target supports, such as a first rod which extends from a front portion of the animal target and a second rod which extends from a rear portion of the animal target. An anchoring system includes a pipe which may be slid onto the rod, a first member for applying force to the animal target, and a second member for insertion into the ground. However, the utilization of this anchoring system onto the three dimensional animal target having conduits, instead of rods, as the target supports provides a support which may be unstable for the three dimensional animal target.
Therefore, what is needed is an anchoring system which may be quickly and easily positioned and repositioned for changing the location of the three dimensional target and which provides a stable support for the three dimensional animal target.